


Урок плетения кос

by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Карин и Ар'алани проводят вместе свободное время, и им впервые удается поговорить на личные темы.
Relationships: Ar'alani/Karyn Faro
Kudos: 2
Collections: Фаралани





	Урок плетения кос

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Braiding Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059864) by [MotherRameses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses). 
  * A translation of [Braiding Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059864) by [MotherRameses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses). 



> Часть 1 цикла «Фаралани». Все выделения в тексте авторские.

Правда, которую вам никогда не расскажут о военной службе, — это то, _как много_ времени приходится проводить в ожидании.

И неспроста, по мнению Карин Фаро. Томительное ожидание не вписывается в захватывающие истории, которые рассказывают в военных голофильмах. Но это не значит, что его не существует. На уроках тактики учат, что делать, когда враг находится прямо перед тобой, но ни слова не говорят о том, чем занять себя, пока ждешь его появления. 

Карин вздохнула и продолжила просматривать очередной доклад. Официально ее смена закончилась после возвращения на борт и допроса пленных. Траун отпустил ее и скрылся в каюте — продолжать изучение предметов искусства, которые, по его мнению, могут оказаться полезными при нынешних обстоятельствах. На мостик поднялась вторая смена. Хаммерли и Пиронди наконец-то смогли немного отдохнуть, а адмирал Ар’алани словно растворилась в воздухе.

В отличие от них, Карин не могла заснуть. Учитывая, что ей пришлось пережить сегодня, этого и следовало ожидать.

Долго она ворочалась в кровати, тщетно стараясь найти покой для тела и разума. Перед глазами снова и снова вставали картины прожитого дня: ловушка грисков, ее ужасные последствия, лица заложников… В конце концов она оставила попытки уснуть, села за стол и углубилась в работу. Однако тишина и темнота каюты давили на нее. В ушах звучал короткий приказ Трауна: « _Убить его! Убить их всех!_ ». Поэтому она решила переместиться в офицерский салон.

На всех звездных разрушителях они имелись, но при Трауне культура посиделок в салоне переживала настоящий расцвет. На других кораблях, как еще раньше на «Химере», офицерский салон представлял собой просторное помещение, где офицеры могли общаться и обсуждать любые вопросы в тишине (в отличие от шумной столовой). Однако Траун позаботился о том, чтобы атмосфера стала более непринужденной, даже распорядился установить небольшие шкафчики для хранения личных вещей офицеров, которыми они могли пользоваться в свободное время. Хаммерли хранила там свое вязание, Пиронди — стопку дешевых романтических голофильмов, Карин — бутылку посредственного кореллианского виски и пару голофильмов.

Приятно иметь место, где можно побыть _людьми_ , а не боевыми единицами. Конечно, никто не запрещал общаться с друзьями в каюте, но это подразумевало определенный уровень близости и взаимного доверия. Общественное место отдыха намного удобнее.

Однако сейчас в офицерском салоне было пусто.

Карин застала там только лейтенанта Аргаля, и они немного поболтали. Она видела, как он измотан. Скорее всего, он искал способ выпустить пар перед отбоем. Они обсудили, как каждый проведет грядущий отпуск, — любая тема сгодилась бы, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о сегодняшней бойне. После этого он ушел спать. 

И тогда Карин снова осталась наедине с отчетами и звенящим в ушах приказом Трауна.

Она подумывала налить себе немного виски, припрятанного у нее в шкафчике, но решила воздержаться. Если гриски готовят им еще сюрпризы, ей понадобится свежая голова. 

Она уже почти отчаялась найти кого-нибудь, кто отвлек бы ее от раздумий, как вдруг дверь в офицерский салон открылась. Когда она увидела адмирала Ар’алани, едва зародившаяся надежда практически сразу превратилась в удивление. Одета та была не в привычную белую форму, а во что-то напоминающее пижаму. Карин по привычке села ровно, как и подобает в присутствии старшего по званию. Хотя Ар’алани не была _ее_ командиром, она все равно оставалась адмиралом.

— Коммодор, — Ар’алани приветствовала ее кивком головы. — Я не помешаю?

— Вовсе нет, — ответила Карин.

Ар’алани замерла в дверях, осматривая помещение. Траун позволил украсить салон в соответствии со вкусами людей, и Карин гадала, что адмирал думает о скоплении разношерстной мебели, столов и ковров. Ни взгляд, ни выражение лица Ар’алани не выдали ее истинных чувств по этому поводу. Осмотревшись, она подошла к Карин и спросила:

— Можно к вам присоединиться? Адмирал Траун сообщил, что это место отведено для… отдыха в свободное время.

От удивления Карин чуть приоткрыла глаза.

— Конечно, — ответила она. 

Карин хотелось верить, что голос не выдал ее изумления, поскольку она считала: Ар’алани не из тех, кто станет вот так запросто болтать с подчиненными. Она указала на свободное пространство на диване рядом с собой и сказала:

— Раз никого нет, я заняла лучшее место.

— Обычно здесь более многолюдно? — присаживаясь, спросила Ар’алани.

Карин кивнула и выключила свой падд, дабы ничто не отвлекало ее от адмирала.

— Сейчас уже довольно поздно по судовому времени, — объяснила она, качнув головой в сторону хронометра на стене. — Я не могла заснуть и пришла сюда в поисках компании.

Усаживаясь поудобнее на мягком диване, Ар’алани кивнула:

— Навигатор Ва’нья все еще восстанавливается после сегодняшнего испытания, и я не хотела ее беспокоить.

— С ней все будет в порядке? — нахмурилась Карин.

— Да, — заверила Ар’алани. — Она просто устала.

— Еще бы. Похоже, это была нелегкая задача.

О своих истинных чувствах на этот счет Карин промолчала: то, что сделала Ва’нья, было сущим безумием, и она до сих пор не могла поверить в увиденное.

— Как долго она уже этим занимается? Навигацией, я хочу сказать. Она старше девочек, которых мы нашли несколько недель назад.

— Я бы предпочла не обсуждать этот вопрос, — сухо ответила Ар’алани, и Карин поняла, что невольно пересекла черту.

— Прошу прощения, — сказала она, — я не собиралась совать нос не в свое дело.

Ар’алани внимательно посмотрела на нее и снова расслабилась:

— Все в порядке. Это я виновата. Вам нужно отвлечься от собственных мыслей, я первой упомянула ее.

Карин не знала, что на это ответить, поэтому просто пожала плечами.

— Наверно, — сказала она, подыскивая другую тему для разговора, более безопасную.

Взглянув на Ар’алани, Карин вспомнила, какая мысль пришла ей в голову, когда она впервые встретилась с адмиралом.

— Похоже, в Доминации другой регламент относительно причесок, нежели в Империи, — сказала она и указала на длинные волосы Ар’алани. — Как долго вы их отращивали?

На лице Ар’алани появилось выражение легкого удивления, она немного наклонила голову так, чтобы несколько длинных прядей упало ей на плечо.

— Всю жизнь, — ответила она, небрежно играя с ними. — Длина волос и прическа не регламентированы, важен лишь опрятный внешний вид.

— Такие длинные волосы свели бы меня с ума, — улыбнулась Карин и провела рукой по своим волосам, едва достававшим до плеч. Поскольку ее смена закончилась, на ней была удобная домашняя одежда, и она распустила пучок. — Мне бы все время казалось, что они лезут в лицо.

— Иногда так и бывает, — ответила Ар’алани, собрала волосы и, быстро заплетая их, добавила: — Но их довольно легко убрать.

Через несколько секунд она уже держала в руке длинную косу, затем небрежным жестом перебросила ее через плечо. 

Карин увлеченно наблюдала за движениями пальцев Ар’алани в процессе. Сама она редко уделяла волосам внимание, предпочитая короткую и удобную стрижку.

— Очень впечатляюще, — сказала она. — А я так и не научилась это делать.

— Правда? — бровь Ар’алани изогнулась от удивления.

— У меня трое братьев, — усмехнулась Карин. — А на флоте редко находится время для «женских разговоров».

— Хотите, я вас научу? — поинтересовалась Ар’алани.

Этого Карин не ожидала. Сперва приятная, ни к чему не обязывающая беседа, теперь урок плетения кос. Ее первоначальные суждения об Ар’алани явно были ошибочными.

— Да, наверное, — сказала Карин. — Если у вас есть время. Хотя у меня недостаточно длинные волосы для этого.

— Времени у нас достаточно, а вы как раз искали способ отвлечься, — ответила Ар’алани, критически осматривая ее. — Кажется, я знаю, какой стиль вам подойдет. 

С этими словами Ар’алани слезла с дивана, села на пол спиной к ней и начала распускать волосы.

— Что вы делаете? — в изумлении спросила Карин.

— Начинать надо с верха головы, — взъерошив свои волосы, принялась объяснять Ар’алани. — Так вам будет лучше видно. Я буду все делать медленно, следите за моими руками.

Наклонившись вперед, Карин наблюдала, как Ар’алани взяла прядь волос в передней части головы, затем разделила ее на три. Не торопясь, она переплетала прядки, попутно захватывая волосы с боков, до тех пор, пока вдоль головы не получилась плотная ровная коса. После этого она вернулась к первоначальному способу плетения из трех прядей.

— Понятно? — закончив, спросила Ар’алани и повернулась к Карин.

— Думаю, да, — ответила Карин.

Мысленно она еще раз повторила последовательность действий и взялась за свои волосы. Ей удалось сделать пару удачных заходов, но затем она поняла, что потеряла одну прядь, и тяжело вздохнула. 

— В первый раз лучше тренироваться перед зеркалом, — сказала Ар’алани, глядя на ее тщетные попытки. — Здесь есть зеркало?

— Нет, — ответила Карин. 

Изо всех сил она пыталась представить себе, что творится у нее на голове, но вскоре опять потеряла прядь.

Третья попытка снова закончилась неудачей. На четвертый раз молчаливо наблюдавшая за ней Ар’алани ненавязчиво поинтересовалась:

— Хотите потренироваться на мне?

— Что? — спросила Карин. 

Ар’алани вновь ее удивила. Карин так и замерла с поднятыми вверх руками, хоть и прекратила жалкие попытки заплести косу.

— Так вы сможете видеть, что делаете, и будет легче научиться, — пояснила адмирал.

Карин опустила руки и даже не пригладила растрепанные волосы.

— Не знаю, уместно ли это. Мне как-то неловко, — смущенно проговорила она. 

Суровый чисский адмирал предлагает заплести ее волосы? Днем Ар’алани буквально дышала Карин в шею, когда она учила Ва’нья обращаться с системами управления. Когда адмирал вошла в офицерский салон, Карин ожидала от нее выговора. С чего вдруг такая перемена?

— Это нормально. Я не хочу, чтобы вы испытывали неловкость, — сказала Ар’алани, чуть склонив голову к плечу.

Она поднялась с пола и снова села на диван, поджав под себя ноги. Карин молчала, но ее продолжало снедать любопытство: что же изменило отношение адмирала к ней? В конце концов она не выдержала.

— Вы… изменились, — Карин тоже подобрала под себя ноги и уселась лицом к Ар’алани.

— В каком смысле? — спросила та.

Ну и как прикажете подобрать слова, чтобы они не прозвучали грубо?

— Кажется, теперь вы настроены менее настороженно по отношению ко мне, — нашлась Карин.

Ар’алани изогнула бровь в немом вопросе, и Карин поспешила объясниться:

— Тогда, на мостике… Мне показалось, вы бы предпочли, чтобы я держалась подальше от Ва’нья. И говорили со мной довольно резко.

Губы Ар’алани сжались в тонкую линию:

— Простите мою грубость. Сложившаяся ситуация грозила обернуться серьезными осложнениями, и я стремилась найти из нее наилучший выход, — она усмехнулась. — Вы не первая говорите, что я груба и слишком строга со своими офицерами и командой.

— Наверно, я просто привыкла к Трауну, — Карин улыбнулась в ответ.

Ответом ей был сухой смешок.

— Траун! Вечно спокойный, тихий, собранный. Помяните мое слово, однажды этот красивый фасад рухнет. Он вообще когда-нибудь расслабляется?

Нахмурившись, Карин задумалась над ее словами. _Расслаблялся ли Траун?_ Она окинула взглядом офицерский салон — место, которое гранд-адмирал выделил для неформального общения личного состава. Раньше она не задавалась подобным вопросом, но сейчас вдруг поняла, что он сам не приходил сюда с тех пор… С тех самых пор, как исчез Ванто. Более того, он превратился практически в затворника. Хотя Карин была рада узнать, что Ванто жив и благополучно служит Доминации, она призадумалась, не связано ли его отсутствие с изменениями в поведении Трауна.

— Не особо, — наконец ответила она. — Практически нет, с тех пор как Ванто улетел к вам.

— Ну конечно, — фыркнула Ар’алани.

Ее ответ немало удивил и озадачил Карин: он содержал намек на что-то, но в то же время позволял понять, что лучше не углубляться в это дело.

— Повторяю, еще раз прошу прощения, если мое поведение показалось вам грубым, — продолжила Ар’алани. — Должна признать, для этого не было причин. Вы на редкость способный офицер, коммодор Фаро.

Румянец проступил на щеках Карин.

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня по имени, мы сейчас не на службе, — ответила она и сделала вид, что не заметила комплимента. 

— Как скажете, Карин, — отозвалась Ар’алани.

Какое-то время они просидели в молчании — практически уютном, к удивлению Карин. Казалось, стоявшая между ними стена рухнула. Фаро с удовольствием осознала, что напряженное поведение Ар’алани объясняется особенностями ее стиля командования, а не личной неприязнью.

— Вы спрашивали, как давно Ва’нья служит навигатором, — голос Ар’алани вырвал ее из размышлений. — Ей двадцать два года.

— Двадцать два? — Карин неверяще уставилась на нее. — Звезды, я только-только выпустилась из академии в ее возрасте.

Ар’алани кивнула:

— Печально, что наши навигаторы вынуждены начинать службу так рано. Но у них, к сожалению, нет выбора, — она вздохнула, выдержала паузу и, усмехнувшись, указала на свои волосы: — Мне не впервой давать уроки плетения кос.

Склонив голову набок, Карин вгляделась в черты лица адмирала. Она представила, как одна из чисских девочек, такая маленькая и хрупкая, перебирает крошечными пальчиками волосы Ар’алани. Это полностью изменило представления Карин о ней… Неудивительно, что ее стиль командования был таким резким. Если она общалась с девочками-навигаторами в неформальной обстановке и позволяла им побыть в первую очередь _детьми_ , имело смысл установить четкие границы между служебным и свободным временем.

Похоже, Карин слишком поспешно и поверхностно судила об Ар’алани.

— Простите и меня, если я была с вами резкой, адмирал, — ответила она.

Ар’алани прервала ее движением руки:

— Обойдемся без званий. Как вы верно заметили, мы не на службе.

— Вот об этом я и говорю. Ваш приход сюда не на шутку удивил меня. Я не думала, что вы станете сидеть и болтать даже со своими офицерами в салоне, а тем более с чужими, — Карин улыбнулась и провела рукой по прядям, спутавшимся в результате ее экспериментов с прической. — Простите, если отказ от вашей помощи был недостаточно вежлив. Просто я… наверно, я плохо вас знала и пришла к ложным выводам.

— Все нормально, — сказала Ар’алани, кинув быстрый взгляд на волосы Карин. — Мое предложение все еще в силе. Хотите потренироваться на мне?

— Да, если вы не против, — с улыбкой сказала Карин.

— Нисколько.

С ответной улыбкой Ар’алани снова села на пол, расположилась так, чтобы сидящей на диване Карин было удобно.

Под ее руководством Карин приступила к работе. Простая последовательность действий — взять пряди, сложить их, переплести — вскоре позволила ей отвлечься от всех прочих мыслей и расслабиться. Постепенно под ее руками стала образовываться немного неровная коса, но прогресс определенно был налицо — по сравнению с ее предыдущими попытками.

После того как она несколько раз потренировалась на Ар’алани, Карин смогла достичь успеха с собственной прической. Она испытала гордость за себя и за результат, особенно после похвалы от адмирала. 

Позже они с Ар’алани вместе покинули офицерский салон, прошли на жилые палубы и попрощались. Только когда они расстались, Карин поняла, что ни разу за все это время не вспомнила о приказе Трауна.

Пока она выключала свет и устраивалась поудобнее на кровати, она тревожилась, не вернется ли эхо его слов. С трудом ей удалось отвлечься от мыслей об этом; она еще раз прокрутили в голове урок по заплетанию кос. А с ним пришли и воспоминания об Ар’алани. Они хорошо провели время вместе, и Карин задумалась, удастся ли им когда-нибудь повторить такой вечер. Ар’алани явно не была просто суровым чисским адмиралом, как Карин изначально предполагала. Сегодня вечером они расстались на хорошей ноте. Казалось, между ними установились приятельские отношения. Карин очень надеялась, что ее теплые дружеские чувства к Ар’алани взаимны.


End file.
